Life Without Voldermort
by TotallyCrazy-TotallyAwesome
Summary: i've added some characters taken vlodermort away people who were dead before are now alive like the potters for instance and the malfoys are close friends of the weasleys now and R&R
1. 1 sibling wars

**So like I said first chapter up today enjoy:**

**Cynthia P.O.V**

"Ouch, fuck, ouch, bugger!" I yelled at the top of my voice I just walked straight into the bed

"Cynthia raised Weasley watch your language!" mum yelled

"Sorry mum!" I yelled back

"What did you do?" my twin Ron asked his harry and Hermione behind him

"I forgot me, Ginny and Hermione moved the room around earlier and I walked into the bed" I said

"God you are dumber than a troll Cyn" Ron said

"Oh thank you at least I don't scream like a girl every time I see a spider" I said back

"No you just yell for Fred or George or Ginny or mum or dad or who ever is home" Ron said

"Oh here we go again" Hermione said

"Yes but _I _don't scream like a girl" I said

"At least I don't scream like a girl when ever an owl delivers post" Ron said back

"Yes but _I'm_ a girl" I said

"Guys you have been at this _all_ summer!" Ginny yelled

"We have not!" Ron yelled

"Yes you have" Ginny yelled back

"Guys shut the hell up!" Fred said walking in

"Yeah please do!" George yelled walking in after him

"He called me dumber than a troll!" I yelled pointing at Ron.

Fred and George always looked out for me and I sometimes used it to my advantage

"Ron don't call Cyn dumber than a troll she's smart unlike you" George said putting his arm over my shoulders

"Yeah Ron not cool not cool at all" Fred said putting his arm over my other shoulder

I just looked at Ron with a smug look on my face

"Oh this will not end well" I harry said just as Ron tackled me to the floor and I screamed

"Get off me!" I yelled fighting back

"You're such a bitch Cyn!" Ron yelled

"Ron you have anger issues all I said is you scream like a girl when you see a spider!" I yelled we rolling around on the floor growing up with older brothers toughen you up

"Fuck I hate you sometimes Cyn!" Ron yelled back

"What have I actually done wrong Ron?"

"You're constantly picking on me and then when it back fires on you just stand there look all innocent and I get in trouble!" he yelled pulling my hair

"RON! CYNTHIA! GET OFF HTE FLOOR _NOW_!" I heard mum yell "_NOW!" _she yelled again when we didn't stop "YOU HAVE TILL I GET TO FIVE! 1!"

I felt arm around my waist trying to pull me off Ron

"2!"

Two pairs of arms were now pulling me off Ron

"3!"

And they got me off Ron when I looked up harry and Hermione were holding Ron back and Fred and George were holding me back

"Now what is going on!" mum yelled

"He said imp dumber than a troll!" I whined, god I sounded like a 4 year old

"She said I scream like a girl!" Ron whined

"Yeah but I didn't bloody tackle you did I?" I yelled at him

"Harry, Hermione, Fred George Ginny who started it?"

"Ron" Fred and George said straight away

"Leave me out of this" Ginny said lying down on her bed

Harry and Hermione looked hesitant and looked from to Ron

"Ron" Hermione whispered harry just nodded

"Right Ron you can stay in your room till I can think of a punishment but you can start by apologising to your sister" mum said walking out of the room

Ron walked up to me and said "fuck you" then he punched me in the face and stormed out of the room

"FUCK!" I yelled

"Ron how many times do we have to tell you? You don't hit girls!" Fred yelled after Ron

"Come on Ron that was out of line" Hermione yelled after him to

I just walked to the bathroom and got some tissue paper and held it up to my nose that was bleeding heavily. I heard the door open but couldn't be bothered to look up to see who it was

"What was going on?" I heard Percy say

"Ron got pissy with me then he tackled me then mum told him off then he punched me if that wasn't obvious" I said holding up the tissue that was now covered in blood

"Wow well we can't have had two sets of twins that get along could we?" he said

"Mmmm" I said. I love Percy don't get me wrong but we never seem to talk and when we do there is never really any thing to talk about

"Well do you want me to fix your nose?" he asked

"Could you?" I asked

"Yes I could" he said getting his wand out he muttered a spell and the blood stopped pouring out of my nose and it didn't hurt so much

"Thanks Perc" I said

"No problem. And now if you don't mind I do need to use the loo" he said

"Oh right sorry" I said walking out

**Ron's P.O.V**

That bitch she always starts a fight with me then hides behind Fred and George. And another thing why do they always look out for her they never look out for me like that the only other person they look out for like that is Ginny. It must be something about them being their little sisters. Still some respect for me would be nice. I have to say though I do regret punching Cyn in the face like that and I probably shouldn't have tackled her like that but she just pisses me off so much sometimes.

"Ron?" I heard some ask at the door quietly

"Who is it?" I asked

"Me" Cynthia said opening the door

"Oh. What do you want?" I asked

"Can I come in?" he asked

"Sure" I said sitting up

"I'm sorry Ron" she said sitting next to me

"I'm sorry to I shouldn't have punched you or tackled you" I said

"Friends again?" she asked

"sure" I said giving her a hug she hugged me back then of course Fred George harry Hermione and Ginny had to walk in

"Aw so touching" George said holding his hand his heart

"Yes so very touching" Fred said

"That's what we like to see" Hermione said

"Guys mum wants to go into diagon alley the school letters have got here" Ginny said

"Fun fun a trip to diagon alley!" Cyn said in mock excitment


	2. Inside a character 1 Cynthia

**So how do you like the story? I've decided to do these little chapter things every so often on a character so you can see what there like and if they are in the actual books how I've changed them so this is the first one of them so enjoy**

**Cynthia Rose Weasley**

You all know my name is Cynthia Rose Weasley. I've got five older brothers Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George I have a twin brother Ron and a little sister Ginny. My mum is called molly and my dad Arthur. That's my immediate family then you have the close family friends that are practical family. You have the Potters Lily and James their son harry and daughter Hayley (**A/N I thought if they were still alive they would of had another child) **then you have the Blacks Sirius and Jenny and their daughter Beth who also happens to be one of my best friend. Then you have Tonks and Remus who are expecting twins a boy and girl, if they are anything like me and Ron I feel sorry for them. Then you have Hermione her family abandoned her when they found she was a witch and we took her in. Then Hagrid, professor Dumedore, professor McGonagall, and professor Snape.

I have two best friends Beth Black and Draco Malfoy, and I know what you're thinking Malfoy? A Weasley and a Malfoy best friends? Well our parents got past their differences and are now all really good friends. So me and Draco are too.

I'm in love with muggle music my favourite bands being My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Mindless Self Indulgence and Hey Monday. Me Draco and Beth have been trying to go to one of their concerts every holiday since our second year at Hogwarts.

Speaking of Hogwarts me and my extend family are all in Gryffindor as is Draco. Oh don't look so shocked family traditions can change.

Another strange thing is that im a metamorphorgus which is strange as no one in my family is apart from Tonks but she's not blood related. It's fun teasing Ron with it because he isn't one and it pisses him off.

So yeah that's everything to need to know about me right now.

**And that ladies and gents is Cynthia Rose black. Sorry I had to go over all the characters but I thought you would like to know where they are in life so... please review thanks**

**NeOn BlOoD XxX**


	3. 2: Family meet up in Diagon alley

**Chapter 2: Family meet up in Diagon alley**

**Molly's P.O.V**

To get 6 teenagers to Diagon alley is a nightmare especially when they all go off in different directions to find friends

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione yelled running off

"LEE!" George and Fred yelled going off somewhere

"HAYLEY!" Ginny yelled. Cynthia's were scouring through the crowd of witches and wizards to find her friends

"DRACO!" she yelled running off towards him

**Draco's P.O.V**

"DRACO!" I heard someone yell. I knew instantly that is was Cynthia I always did

"Hey Cynthia!" I said turning round to be tackled to the ground by her

"Hey" she said sitting on top of me her eyes and hair changing colour

"Hi" I said shifting her weight of my chest to my lap so I could sit up "remind me again why we're sitting in the middle of Diagon alley?" I asked smiling

"'cause you got tackled by a girl" she said smiling and standing up

"CYNTHIA ROSE WEASLEY! DRACO MALFOY!" we heard Beth yell

"Hey!" Cynthia said turning around to give our friend a hug

"Hey" I said standing up and brushing the dust of me

"Soooo what have you a been up to?" Beth asked

"Yell I fought with Ron, played quidditch, and helped Fred and George with their joke stuff" Cynthia said

"Draco?" Beth asked

"Ummm nothing actually" I said

Cynthia screamed as we heard a loud bark behind us

"Hey dad" Beth said

"Sirius seriously you had to do that you scared the living shit outta me" Cynthia said giving the big back that was slowly taking the form of non other than Sirius black the evils

"Aw im sorry Cynthia" Sirius said

"You always say that" Cynthia said folding her arms

"You all ready for school?" he asked

"Are asking that seriously or do you mean are ready to torment the professors and other students?" I asked knowing Sirius to well

"Ummm the second one" Sirius said he was definitely the less responsible adult in the big extended family

"Yes we are ready to torment people" Cynthia said smiling evilly

"Good couldn't have it any other way" Sirius said "right well im off to work see you later Beth" he said turning back into a dog and running off

"Soooo where to now?" Beth asked rocking back and fourth on her feet

"Do you guys know if Tonks is around?" Cynthia asked

"Ummm yeah I think she might be, why?" Beth asked

"'cause I wanna know why my hair wont stay one colour mum reckons its 'cause im a teenager and my emotions are all over the place or something like that but I think its something different" Cynthia said

"I think it's cool" I said lifting up a strand of her hair that was constantly changing

"I think it is too" Beth said picking up another bit

"Yeah you won't when you've had to live with it for a few weeks" Cynthia said "it's bloody annoying"

"Lets go find Tonks then" I said

"Yes lets" Cynthia said putting her arm over my shoulders and Beth put her arm over my shoulders and I put my arms over they're shoulders, well I tried.

**Cynthia's P.O.V**

"TONKS!" I yelled running up to her

"Hey guys, nice hair Cynthia" Tonks said

"Yeah um do you know how to stop it?" I asked

"Oh it's just a teenage thing it should stop soon it happened to me too" Tonks said

"Ha what do you know your mum was right" Beth said

"Oh shut up" I said

"hmmmm I could but I don't feel like it" Beth said "pickles cheese burgers pumpkin juice wands potions ground sky yellow-" she was cut off when Draco put his hand over her mouth

"Thank you" I said smiling at her as she was still trying to talk

"Ummm why are you gagging Beth, Draco?" harry asked walking towards us

"She wouldn't shut up" Draco said "look" he said taking his hand of her mouth

"Yellow blue books green pink pigs rats blue-" Draco covered her mouth again

"Beth just shut up" Ron said

"Hmm ma mhmm mmmma mummmu" she mumbled as she still couldn't talk

"Was that a yes or no" Hermione asked

"Mhmm" Beth said

"Just shake or nod" I said

She nodded her head

"Thank you" she said kicking Draco

"Mmmm" he grunted falling over

"Ooopps wasn't meant to be that hard" Beth said kneeling down beside him

"You okay?" I asked sitting down next to him

"Just give me a minute" he mumbled

"You have 30 seconds" Beth said

"Friendly" I said

"Aw im the best friends you'll ever have and don't you forget it" Beth said

"We really have no choice do we?" Draco said sitting up

"No you don't your stuck with me FOREVER!" she said yelling the last word

"Fair enough you're stuck with us too" I said

"Fine I can deal with that" she said hugging us both and we hugged her back

**Soooo do you still like it please review tell me what you think **

**NeOn BlOoD XxX**


	4. Inside a character: 2 Hermione

**Another inside the character chapter coming your way**

**Oh and also go onto my profile to see what the new characters look like :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. Rowling does I only own Cynthia Hayley Jenny Beth and the characters new personality's :)**

**Hermione Granger**

Im Hermione granger [as if you didn't already know]

My family well they are good friends with harry aunt and uncle so you can imagine what happened when I got my letter from Hogwarts. And if you can't I'll tell you...

I got kicked out they fucking kicked me out at the fucking age of 11 that's when Dumbledore found me and took me to the potters house where im met one of my best friends harry. Then when we went to school I met Ron Harry and Ron already knew each other as their family's are friends we sat with Cynthia, Beth and Draco who are also my friends.

I suck at school some classes im good at like potions and DADA and im okay at transfiguration and care of magical creatures but im practically failing at everything else but I don't feel bad because so are Ron, harry, Cynthia, Beth, and Draco.

Im in love with my best friend Ron but im not sure how he feels so its kind of bumming me out Cynthia is trying to find out for me though. I also get along with Hayley and Ginny they are like the sisters I never had a lily and James are like my parents as are jenny, Sirius, molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Lucius and Narcissa so I guess even though I git kicked out by my family I still have a family.

**So I know that was short but I think you need to know that stuff about Hermione and if I wanted to add any thing else I would be repeating my self through all these inside the characters chapters and that wouldn't be fun.**

**So review and tell me if you like the new Hermione**

**NeOn BlOoD XxX **


	5. 3: on our way to hogwarts

**Chapter 3: on our way to Hogwarts**

**Hayley's P.O.V**

"Have fun at Hogwarts we'll see you at Christmas" mum said giving me and harry a hug

"Bye mummy" I said hugging her back

"Both of you stay out of trouble" dad said

"Like you did?" harry asked smiling

"That was the past I've grown up and im more mature" dad said

"If you're more mature then Dumbledore ain't the head of Hogwarts" Sirius said walking over to us Beth and Jenny behind

"You make a good point Sirius" mum said

"Hey! Why is every one against me on this" dad said

"'cause we all know the truth" I said

"Yeah, yeah. Any if you do get in trouble we'll know" dad said

"Harry map" Remus said holding his hand out

"How did you know I have it?" harry said "I-I mean I don't have it what are you on about?"

"Nice cover up" I said sarcastically "but I don't think the believe you"

"Fine" Harry said handing over the maurders map to Remus

"Nice one Remus how did you know he had it?" Sirius said

"A little bird told me" Remus said trying not to look at me

"HAYLEY!" harry yelled

"You weren't meant to say anything!" I yelled at Remus

"Hey don't shot the messenger" Remus said holding his hands up

"Aright guys?" Fred asked walking up to us and leaning his arm on Beth's shoulder she was trying to hide a grin

Now you see I have this problem were I blurt out stuff im not meant to say and this is an example of that

"BETH LIKES FRED!" I yelled as Beth gave me evils and Fred just looked at me shocked "ooopps did I say that out loud?" I asked covering my mouth

"Yes" every one said

"Ooopps" I said hiding behind mum not wanting Beth to kill me.

"What happened?" Cynthia asked standing next to Beth

"Hayley is gonna get it when we get to Hogwarts" Beth said looking at me

"Hey but your not denying it" harry said aw my big brother is looking out for me. Or is he just trying to torment Beth?

"Yeah your not" I said stepping out from behind my mum

"SHUTUP!" Beth yelled

"Okay, okay shutting up" I said hiding behind my mum again

"Teenagers" I heard jenny mutter

"Hey guys" Draco said walking up to Cynthia and Beth.

"Hey Draco" Cynthia said smiling at him

On here it comes again the word vomit wont someone please but a silencing charm on me please

"Cyn-" harry saw it coming and put his hand over my mouth

"If you do that you will have four people wanting to kill you" he said

"What was she about to say?" Cynthia asked him

"I don't know but I did know it would cause her death" he said

"Something else about someone likening someone then" Beth said

"Probably" harry said

"I think we should put a silencing charm on her" Fred said

"hmm mmmaa" I said I was meant to say you'll miss my witty remarks and word vomit really but it didn't really come out like that has harry still had his hand over my mouth

"Come on guys its eleven we need to get on the train" Ginny said

"Right lets go before Hayley says something else she regrets" Draco said

"Have fun"

"See you at Christmas"

"Stay out of trouble"

"Un like James"

"Gotta love our family" George said opening the door to a compartment

It was amazing that the ten of us fit in one but we did with some of us o the floor

**Beth's P.O.V**

I can't believe Hayley just blurted out my biggest secret. Yes I do like Fred. He's funny and sweet and caring and soooo good looking I know him and George are identical twins buts there's something about Fred that makes him so much better looking.

"Beth come back to us now" Cyn said waving her hand in front of my face

"Hmmmm?" I asked

"You were in your own little world" Draco said

"Probably trying to come with ways to kill Hayley" George said

So of course I had to smile evilly at Hayley

"Hey like harry said you not denying it" she said smiling at me "it's not my fault I have word vomit" she said faking throwing up

"Leave me out of this" harry said

"It's your little sister and god sister you can't stay out of it" Draco said

"Yeah thanks for bringing me into" harry said

"Im not involved" Cynthia said

"You nearly were" Hayley said

"I was?" Cynthia asked

"Yeah I was going to say that you like dr-"

"For the love of god girl do you have a death wish?" Fred asked

"I like who now?" Cynthia asked

She was bringing this on herself and she would play along too

"Draco" Hayley said smiling "shit" she whispered looking at the shocked expression on Draco's face

"Course I do" Cynthia said sitting on Draco's lap

"Y-You do?" she asked shocked

Every one was laughing not sure if Cynthia was just messing around or not

"Yeah" she said

**Draco's P.O.V**

"Im not involved" Cynthia said

"You nearly were" Hayley said

"I was?" Cynthia asked

"Yeah I was going to say that you like dr-"

"For the love of god girl do you have a death wish?" Fred asked

"I like who now?" Cynthia asked

"Draco" Hayley said smiling I was shocked Hayley had a way of knowing who people like she set most of the couples up in Gryffindor so if she said Cynthia like was it true did my best friend that I my or may not like, like me?

"Course I do" Cynthia said sitting on my lap. Wait did she just say she did?

"Y-You do?" Hayley asked shocked

Every one was laughing not sure if Cynthia was just messing around or not I wasn't sure but I put my arms around her waist so if it was true it would be fine and if she was joking it would add to it

"Yeah" she said

"Prove it" Hayley said

"Okay then" Cynthia said she turned around smiled at me the kissed me on the lips. I. Was. In. Heaven. She pulled away to quickly though

Everyone looked shocked and Fred and George looked like they could kill me. Cynthia slid off my lap and cuddled up next me. I don't think she was joking.

**Cynthia's P.O.V**

"Im not involved" I said

"You nearly were" Hayley said

"I was?" I asked curious now

"Yeah I was going to say that you like dr-"

"For the love of god girl do you have a death wish?" Fred asked damn it I wanted to know who she thought I liked

"I like who now?" I asked slyly

"Draco" Hayley said smiling. At first I was shocked she knew I liked him how? But then I decided I might as well say I do now it's out

"Course I do" I said sitting on Draco's lap

"Y-You do?" Hayley asked shocked

Every one was laughing not sure if I was just messing around or not Draco put his arms around me which I liked but im not sure if he thought he was playing along with the joke or if it meant he liked me back

"Yeah" I said

"Prove it" Hayley said

"Okay then" I said I turned around smiled at Draco then kissed him right n the lips in front of every one and he kissed me back yay.

When I reluctantly pulled away every one looked shocked and Fred and George looked like they could kill. I just smiled and slid off Draco's lap and cuddled up to him happily.

**Soooo what do you think? Good couple bad couple? What about Fred and Beth? Should Fred like Beth back or what? Review and tell me**

**NeOn BlOoD XxX**


	6. 4: our second home

**So im back at school now so my up dates probably won't be as often but I'll try give you at least three a week. And if I don't im sorry :)**

**George's P.O.V**

How Beth like could Fred? Dose he like her back? He cant he knows I like her. How long as she liked him? Also how long has Cynthia liked Draco? How long has Draco liked Cynthia? When is Ron gonna ask Hermione out? And is it me or does Ginny like harry?

And another thing Beth is so beautiful her black hair shining in the candle light her brown eyes filled with happiness. Her lips turned into that mischievous smile I love.

"George back to earth now" Beth said turning to me

"Wha'?" I said

"You were off in George world" she said

"Oh sorry, just a little tired I spose" I said

"Well we got to finish this sorting then we gotta have Dumbledore's welcome back speech and announcements then feast THEN bed" she said smiling

"So not much boredom to go through then I said" returning her smile

"Hey look on the bright side we might die of boredom. Then we could sleep" she said

"Naaah you'd miss me to much" I said

"Oh would I?" she said sarcastically as Dumbledore walked up to the podium

"To our returning students and staff. Welcome back. To our new students welcome to what will soon become your second home" he said once the room fell silent "to our first years I must point out that the dark forest is strictly forbidden. To forth year and up we will be having the first of our annual balls half through the year if you wish to attend. Now I know alot of you have grown up since your first year hear and I would like to point out that no matter how old you are we do not permit kissing in the corridors even if the corridor is deserted. That is all. Let the fest begin" he said and with a flick of his wand food appeared all around us.

"FOOD!" Me, Fred, Ron, Draco and harry yelled

"Boys" the girls muttered as we filled our plates with food and ate to our hearts content

"Hey you're spraying food over me George" Beth said flicking some food at me

"Hey don't flick food at me" I said flicking some food at her

"Oh it's on!" she said flicking some more food at me. Our mini food fight continued till professor McGonagall caught us

"I would say I except better of you two but sadly I don't" she said

"Woohoo she knows us George" Beth said clapping her hands together

"You're not setting a very good example for the younger students" McGonagall said shaking her head

"Professor how long have you known us?" I asked "have we ever set a good example for those younger than us?"

"I have to say I hate to see what Remus and Tonks's children turn out like with all of as their role models" she said "no ore food fights" she said wiping the food of the table and walking away

_**Later in the common room**_

"Guys PDA much?" harry said kicking the chair Cynthia and Draco were both sitting on well Draco was sitting on Cynthia was sitting on Draco

"Yeah remember what Dumbledore said" Hermione said

"Ahhh he said corridors nothing about common rooms" Draco said

"Yeah but that's our little sister your kissing there" Fred said

"And I don't care" Cynthia said turning around to kiss Draco again

"I give them five minutes till they need air" Ron said

"I say three" I said

"Are you really betting on how long they can kiss for?" Ginny said

"Yup, I bet two" Fred said

"What happened to that being our little sister" I said

"Oh well you know me love a god bet" Fred said putting his money on the table

"Six minutes" harry said when they finally stopped kissing

"Huh?" Cynthia said her hair a mess

"They were betting how long you could kiss for" Beth said

"Oh who won?" Cynthia said

"True Weasley she is" Hermione said

"Well I got the closest" Ron said

"Yeah but you didn't get it correct" I said smiling

"What did he guess" Draco said

"Five" Ron said

"I said three" I said

"I said two" Fred said

"What happened to me being your little sister?" Cynthia asked

"Oh well I love a bet" Fred said

"More than your own sister?" Cynthia said looking sad

"No...I...its...I...I didn't mean it like that" Fred said worried now

"You thought I was really upset" Cynthia said laughing

"Oh shut up "Fred said

**Sorry it's short but im tired and umm yeah hope you like it what do you think about the whole Fred, Beth, George situation?**

**NeOn BlOoD XxX**


	7. 5: first day, first impressions

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favourite stories it made my day :D**

**Just let me get this out of my system OSAMA BIN LADEN IN DEAD! SHAM BITCH YOU GOT WHAT WAS COMING! Any way do you want me to do another inside the character chapter? And who do you want it on? And do you have any ideas for new personalities or characters?**

**Any way here goes chapter 5**

**Chapter 5: first day, first impressions**

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Ummm professor I don't mean to sound rude but ummm how old are you?" Ron asked our new DADA teacher she was defiantly young very young she didn't look that much older than 17

"oh ummm well I went to a very advanced school and left younger than you guys leave and tried hard to get a teaching job but no one would hire me as im so young but Dumbledore hired me and im 20" she said

"Didn't ask for a life story just an age" Ron mumbled

"Oh and I have great hearing Mr...?" she said

"Weasley, Ron Weasley" Ron said

"Is Ron short for anything" she said smiling

"Ronald" Ron said knowing that was his new name in DADA

"And who are your friends in his class Ronald?"

"Ummm harry, Hermione, Beth, Draco and I dot know if you would count Cynthia as she's my sister" Ron said

"And you're in Gryffindor? And very good at this subject I can see from past grades your whole circle of friends are" she said smiling at us "okay well im Ava Dragomir you call me Ava but if there are other teachers around its professor Dragomir or miss. Now I want to get to know you guys co sit in a circle" she said flicking her wand so all the decks moved out of our way"

"This should be interesting" Hermione said

"Right I want your full name what you liked to be called you favourite subject it doesn't have to be this. You favourite animal and colour and hobbies" Ava said "lets start with you sitting next to Ronald" she said pointing at me

"Oh my names harry James potter, I like to be called the awesomest guy in the world, my favourite subject is sleeping, animal would be a stag colour red and hobbies quidditch" I said

We went around our entire class

"okay well im Ava Rose Dragomir you can call me Ava of rose, my favourite subject potions and Defence against the dark arts, colour purple black and neon pink, animal dog and snake, and my hobbies are reading and quidditch and pulling pranks on people" Ava said

"What was the point in that?" a Slytherin asked

"To get to know each other im a new teacher and your all now students to me" Ava said flicking hr wand so all the desks went back to where they were

"Well it was boring"

"Oh well. Homework is to write down what you think you'll learn this year" Ava said as we started heading towards the door

"Yes professor Dragomir" we all said

"Hey I said to call me Ava" she said

**Fred's P.O.V**

_**Later in the common room**_

"Have you had the new defence against the dark arts teacher yet" I said running up to harry, Ron, Hermione, Cynthia, Beth and Draco

"Yes" they all said

"She's pretty" I said smiling

"He's off in Fred land" George said

"Hey you can't deny it" I said

"Leave me out of this she'll kill me if I say yes and say im a bully if I say no" Draco said pointing at Cynthia

"Hey!" Cynthia said hitting him over the shoulder

"See!" he said

"Oh shut up" she said kissing him

"If you do that again gladly" he said smiling

"HEY!" we all yelled at them

"But any way who thinks she cool" I said

"Who me" Cynthia asked

"No Ava" I said matter of factly

"Oh yeah she's call me Ronald" Ron said

"Ha shame she calls me prankster f" I said

"And me prankster g so we call her prankster a" George said

"Harry tried to get her to call him the awesomest guy alive" Hermione said

"Or AGA for short" harry said

"Like that's gonna happen" Ginny said

"It will one day it will happen im telling you" harry said

"Hey harry can I talk to you for a second?" Ginny asked

"Sure" harry said. All the girls gave her thumbs up so im guessing something is gonna happen but im to caught up in my thoughts about Ava her long Georges hair that looked blonde brown and red in different lights her dark blue eyes made darker by the black eyeliner her laugh I loved her laugh the most it could never be fake it was full of chid hood joy like she didn't get much time to be a kid so she puts it all into her laugh. I've known her for one day and I already think I'm falling for her.

**Beth's P.O.V**

I think Fred likes Professor Dragomir, sorry Ava as she likes us to call her. But the problem is I don't know if I still like him or not, I think I might be falling for George.

**Ginny's P.O.V**

Okay here goes nothing im going to ask harry to go to out with me, god I hope he says yes or I'll be crushed.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked looking at me with those green eyes I love

"WouldYouGoOutWithMe?" I said so quickly it came out as one big word

"Sorry say that again" harry said god it was hard enough the first time

"Would you go out with me?" I said quietly

"Yes" he said just as quietly

"Really?" I looked up shocked

"Yeah I've always liked you" he said

"Cool" I said taking his hand

"Is it me or is every one starting to couple off?" harry asked

"No every one s starting to couple off it will be Beth and George or Hermione and Ron next" I said

"You think?" he asked

"Yup" I said "and I think I was right" pointing towards where Ron and Hermione where having a conversation in the corner or the common room both looking very happy

**Soooo you like?**

**Ava and Fred, good? Bad? Not sure? Tell me and don't forget to tell me what and who you want the next inside chapter to be on/like**

**NeOn BlOoD XxX**


	8. in side a character 3: Ava

**Soooo alot of you think Ava is weird so im gonna do an inside on her so you can her under stand her weirdness**

**Ava Rose Dragomir**

So you know my name. My father abused me like cursing me and hexing me then one day my mother got terribly ill and my father left I was glad until I realised I needed him to help look after mother.

They sent me to a school a school for really smart wizards and witches so I could learn my magic and help look after mother I left school at 15 with all my powers and I was allowed to magic out of school

I then spent the next three years looking after mother and one day she died I didn't know what to do with my self I was 17 and homeless I tried looking for jobs and got little part time jobs in muggle stores

Then when I was sitting in my one room apartment none other than Albus Dumbledore walked in and offered me a job at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. Of course I took it a place to live a full time job and good pay.

But im not to sure any more seeing all the kids messing around it reminds me that I never had a child hood what with father beating me then being rushed through school so I could look after mother I didn't get to be a little kid running around in the mud and I didn't have the teenage dramas that seem so big at the time because I never was a teenager I was born then as soon as I could fend for my self I was an adult I didn't have the chance to muck up these kids do I envy them whereas they envy me im young and a teacher I went through and advanced school and know more than they are taught in their seven years here.

Now im guessing you want to know why I sit my class down and get to know them. The answer is that you'll find even their class mates don't know the simplest thing about each other and also my old DADA teacher told me you can tell what people's abilities are by their personality and you can find out what their personality are like by just asking them a few basic questions.

Any way that's all you need to know about me.

**So that's why Ava's weird but I personally don't see how she weird I just think she's a but hyperactive**

**Any way...**

**NeOn BlOoD**


	9. 6: Common room mischief

**Heyy sorry its been so long okay well it's been a week but it feels like its been ages but you know school family/friend drama's and being ill and all that but any way you probably just want to read the story so here we go...**

**Common room mischief **

**Ron's P.O.V**

Im gonna do it im gonna ask Hermione out

"Ron what did you want to talk about?" she asked

"Oh well ummm I err really like you and was wondering if you would like to uhhh go out with me" I said

She smiled and said "yes" then she hugged me I have never been so happy in my life me Ron Weasley was going out with Hermione granger. We walked back to where Fred and George were in deep conversation

"What you to talking about?" I asked

"We're trying to think how to prank professor Dragomir" Fred said

"What happened to loving her?" Hermione asked

"I still love her but we have to prank her, ever since we've been at Hogwarts no new teacher has gone un pranked" Fred said

"Or any teacher" George said

"Your gonna get no where with her, she's smart older and to top it of a teacher it's against the rules" Hermione said

"yeah but its my last year this year so if I can become friends with hr this year so we stay in contact and then next year I can try get somewhere" Fred said

"Jeez you already have a plan" I said

"Yes and its foolproof" Fred said

"So not even you can ruin your plan?" I asked

"Why don't you just go with someone your own age?" Hermione asked

"'cause every one my age is either taken or doesn't have the same humour as me" Fred said

"Oh boy we've lost him" George said

"Im still here" Fred said

"Mentally. Mentally we've lost you bro" George said

"No I'm still here mentally and physically ... I think I am anyway" Fred said

"How did I end up with you two dicks as older brothers?" I asked

"How did we end up with a dick like you as a younger brother?" they said at the same time

"Its freaky when you two do that" Hermione said

"We do it to freak people out" they said together again

"Guys you know it freaks people out when you do that" Cynthia said

"Hey Cynthia didn't notice you and Draco there all I could hear was this sucking sound" I said

"Shut it Ronald" she said throwing a cushion at me

"Its true though I think we all kinds blocked out you were there harry and Ginny as well... Why is it our little sisters?" George said the last question to Fred

"Yeah why is it our little sisters? Should it be me getting a girls then George then Ron then Cynthia getting a guy then Ginny" Fred said

"Yeah" George said

"Yeah how come it is always the eldest without girls/boys?" I asked slyly taking Hermione hand that action didn't go unnoticed by my twin

"Hey!" Cynthia yelled

"What?" Fred and George said together

"Those two" she said pointing at me and Hermione

"What about them?"Fred asked

"Honestly are you blind?" Cynthia said

"Come on guys it not that hard" Beth said

"The book worm has surfaced!" George yelled

"God George I wasn't reading for long" Beth said

"You've been reading for two hours straight that's long" George

"Well I finished the book" Beth said

"Seriously that's a huge book how did you read that in 2 hours?" George asked

"Easily" she said smiling

"Right any way... how can you not pick up on what me and Cynthia have? I haven't even been listening to the conversation"

"Pick up on what?" Fred said

"Those two" Cynthia and Beth said at the same time

"That's even freakier considering they aren't twins" Hermione whispered to me. I laughed

"What about them?" George asked

"Guys seriously?" Draco said

"Come if he can pick it up it can't be hard" Beth said

"Hey is that an insult?" Draco asked

"I believe it was" Beth said

"You guys really are slow" Hermione said "I'm going to bed" she said as she lent over and kissed me on the check

"Oh that" Fred said just as four pillows went flying at him and George

"Hey not fair" George said

"Whatever I'm going to bed" Cynthia said

"Me too" Beth said

"Night" we all said

"I might head off too" Draco said

"Yeah same here" I said

"Bored now your girl friends have gone?" said

"Sure you go with that" Draco said walking off

"Night" I said

**George's P.O.V**

"Where'd everyone go?" Ginny asked looking up from harry

"To bed" I said

"Oh" she said

"Holy shit" harry said

"What?" Fred asked

"It's late" he said

"No shit there" I said

"I'm going to bed. Night" Ginny said kissing harry

"Night" we all said

"I might go too" harry said

"Smart move boy" I and Fred said giving him the evils as he walked out. Then we broke out laughing

"We have Draco and harry scared shittless" Fred said

"And we can so use that to our advantage" I said

"Oh yes we can" Fred said

"Right I'm going to bed" I said

"Yeah same" Fred said

**Tada! Hope you liked it review please it'll make me so happy and you can't make an ill person sad ... nah I won't send you on a guilt trip lol it's just a cold but anyway review**

**NeOn BlOoD XxX**


	10. 7: classroom pranks gone wrong

**Heyy, guys... where are the review's for my last chapter, and my inside one on Ava? I'm putting my foot down I need one review per chapter before I even start thinking about the next chapter so get reviewing :p**

**Classroom pranks gone wrong**

**Ava's P.O.V**

Being a teacher is hard especially when you have two people in a 7th year class who are trying to prank you all the time you gotta get them back teach the rest of the class and all your other classes' grade papers and still make time for your self. Im only 20 for crying out loud doesn't help that there is one good looking bloke in one of my 7th year class, well there's two but they're identical twins, but I can't go flirting with the students and I can't e checking them out either, so I have to leave it and ignore their good looks... It's so hard.

"Professor...?" I heard a voice breaking me from my thoughts

"Yes" I said looking up to see my 7th year class "oh shit" I muttered to myself

"Heard that miss you're not meant to swear you're the teacher" gorge Weasley said

"Shut up George or you won't be learning how to cast patroness" I said

"Oh mate you just got told to shut up by a teacher. You just gonna sit there and take that?" lee Jordan asked

"Well mate I kinda wanna learn how to cast a patroness" George said

"Push over" lee said

"Hey if any one is a push over its Fred" George said

"Guys wanna learn this or not?" I asked casting my patroness a snake slithered out of my wand and around the room

"Wow miss that was cool" Fred said

"Thank you Fred" I said, there was a series of kiss up's muttered around the class room but they were ignored

"right to start off with you need to think of a happy memory the happiest you can" I said giving them a moment to think I quickly moved the decks out of the way so we had room to move around most of them fell of their chairs after that

"Hey miss that wasn't nice!" Nancy yelled (a Slytherin)

"should have been paying more attention" I said "right once you have the memory you say expectopatroness while thinking of your happy thought and hopefully first try we'll get a little white light but we're working on this for a while so don't worry if you don't get it first try"

The room suddenly burst into a loud much jumbled up expectopatroness.

"Any one getting anything" I called over the yelling

"I think I am" Fred called

"Okay Fred go" I said standing next to him

"Expectopatroness" he said loud and clear a white light shot of his wand the whole class stop and stared at it, it wasn't a full patroness but it was still brilliant for a first try

"Well done Fred 20 points to Gryffindor. Back to work guys" I said

"Nerd Fred" George said

"Hey, he's not a nerd for being able to do a spell you can't" I said upset that Fred's brother would insult him for being able to a complex spell

"Sorry miss" George said looking at the ground upset

"That fine now get back to work, Fred try and get a full patroness okay" I said

"I'll try" Fred said

"That's all we can ask" I said

As I was walking away I tripped over something that didn't seem to actually be there and went straight to the floor face first water and paint fell from nowhere straight onto me. And the class burst out in laughter

"FUCK!" I yelled as my face made contact with the cold concrete floor the class immediately stopped laughing and a pair of arms pulled me off the floor

"Are you alright miss.?" Fred asked

"I'm fine I just need to go to the hospital wing get cleaned up. And find out who the hell was stupid enough to pull a prank lie that" I said my voice rising at the end

"Its okay" he said leading me out of the room

"You lot stay here" I said

"You sure you okay?" Fred asked as soon as we got out of the room

"Yeah just a bit dizzy" I said nearly falling over to prove my point

"Whoa" he said tightening his grip. Have I mentioned how hard it is to teach him let alone have his arms around me as he took me the hospital wing? _NO! Ava stop thinking like that he's a student not a boy you can have a silly little crush on_ I chastised myself _is it just a silly little crush? _A voice in the back of my head asked. I looked up at him he was gorgeous his red messy hair flopping into his light blue that always had a hint of mischief in them he had quite a good build due to being a beater on the quidditch team.

"See something you like?" he asked me. And me being me missed the question and answered with

"Uh huh"

"You do" he said

"Wait what?" I asked

"You were looking at me I asked if you saw something you liked" he said smiling

"Oh" I said realising what I'd answered with

"Yeah..." he said

We walked in an awkward silence rest of the way to the hospital wing

"What happened?" madam Pomfrey asked rushing over to us

"Oh I tripped over and hit my head and got hit by paint" I said

"Was it a Weasley prank?" she asked eyeing Fred up

"Oh I don't know" I said truthly although it could be with Fred looking as guilty as a little kid who got caught stealing sweets from the shop

"Oh well lets get you cleaned up" she said sitting me on the bed

"Fred was it you and your brother?" I asked as madam Pomfrey cleaned me up.

He looked at the floor with that guilty look again

"!" I whined

"Sorry miss you just sounded like a little kid" he laughed

"Can you go back to class dismiss everyone and get your brother to stay and you can stay to" I said

"Okay" he said walking off looking at the floor

"Got to watch out for those boys" madam Pomfrey said

"Mmmm I really should have been paying more attention" I said smiling

"Oh dear what are you up to now?" she asked

"Do you really know me that well?" I asked

"Yes I do you were best friends with my grand daughter your basically my second grand daughter" she said

"Thank you" I said

"That's okay. I miss her do you?" she said

"Every day is a bore without her. I miss her dearly" I said

**So this took me days to write as I've been really busy what with get lateness essays and being threatened with detention and school work and attempting to get credits before I get to year 11 I just haven't found much time but I hoped you like it and don't forget I need at least on review per chapter from now on**

**NeOn BlOoD XxX**


	11. 8: Dude! get over her!

**Hello so first I want to thank Bridget for reviewing you should thank her to with out her I wouldn't be writing this chapter so be happy and thank her! **

**Why the rest of you not reviewing it breaks my little heart :(**

**What couple or person do you want more on? Tell me! Tellllll me!**

**Any way on with the chapter.**

**Dude! Get over her**

**Beth's P.O.V**

George has been acting really weird lately he's been really kind and is always helping Cynthia, Hermione, Ginny and Hayley think he likes me they also I think I should like him as Fred is completely lost in Ava world he admitted to prank and promised to hand over all his prank items to her till Christmas cause their last prank hurt her. I think there is no chance of me and Fred ever happening and like I said everyone thinks me and George should go out but I don't want him to think that I'm putting him second to his brother. Love life is hard

"Sorry Miss Black am I interrupting you thoughts?" professor Snape asked

Being the stupid little smart ass I am my answer went like this "aren't you always Severus" I said while grinning sweetly at me

"Don't talk back to me like that" he said

"Sorry sir I couldn't help it" I said still smiling

"5 points from Gryffindor for talking back" he said

"Aw sir you can't take points for answering a question" Cynthia said

"Do you want to make it ten, Miss Weasley?" he asked

"No I wouldn't sir, I'm just merely sticking up for my friend" she said

"You going to make it ten" he said. I was just about to say something when Ron butted in

"I'm not one to follow the rules but Gryffindor is behind in house points so shut he hell up guys"

"Sorry Ron" we muttered just as the bell went

"Thank you for wasting the last few minutes of the lesson girls" Snape said. As me, Cynthia ad Draco were last to leave

"Your welcome Severus" I said skipping out of the class room and straight into George and we both feel to the floor.

"Hellooooo" he said

"Heeeeey" I said

"How are you?" he asked getting up and putting his hand out to help me up

"I'm good just got five points taken from our house" I said taking his hand as he pulled me of the floor

"What did you do?" he asked

"I was day dreaming and Snape asked if he was interrupting my thoughts and I said you always do Severus and it kind of went on from there" I said smiling

"You're more evil than people think" he said chuckling

"Only you would find it funny, Ron told me to shut up... we must be really low in points if HE was telling me to shut up" I said

"We are" George said

"Yeah we don't really help do we" I said

"No, no we don't" he said smiling

"How have you been?" I asked as we started going to the great hall for dinner

"I've been good... you going to Hogsmead this weekend?" he asked

"Yeah probably... You going with any one?" I asked

"No I'm not... you?" he asked

"No" I said this conversation was getting really awkward real quick

"Oh" he said

"Maybe you and I should go... Cause Cynthia will go with Draco, Harry with Ginny Hermione with Ron and Fred is no fun at the moment" he said

"Oh ummm well I-"

"Beth gets your sticking fat ass over here!" Cynthia yelled

"Shut up cyn!" I heard Hermione say

"wha' oh... never mind Beth" Cynthia said

"That was weird" George said

"Ummm yeah just a bit" I said trying not to laugh knowing exactly what was going on aver there

"What's so funny?" he asked smirking

"Our friends" I said

"I see them as more of a weird bunch" he said

"We're part of that weird bunch" I said

"Very good point. So what do you say about Hogsmead?" he asked

"Ummm sure" I said

"Cool" he said smiling

"I know I am" I said

"Uh huh you keep thinking that" he said

"Well you must agree if you asked me to Hogsmead" I said sitting down next to Hermione

"Fine you win" he said fake sulking

"Who asked you to Hogsmead?" Ginny asked

"George" I said

"Oh wow really?" Hermione asked

"Why's that so shocking?" George asked

"Just never thought you were the kinda guy to ask girls to Hogsmead" Cynthia said

"Thanks" George said

"Aw now you upset my date for tomorrow" I said

"Yeah stop upsetting me" George said

"Who's upsetting my not so hot identical twin" Fred asked

"Cynthia and Hermione" I answered "I'm also not so sure about that not so hot thing"

"Aw come on look at me" Fred whined

"Yeah I can't see it" I said

"Your mean" he said flinging peas at me

"Hey don't you dare fling peas at me" I said flinging mash potatoes at him"

"I'm gonna stop this food fight before it gets out of hand" a voice said behind me

""of course professor Dragomir" Fred said straight away

I groaned slightly "sorry miss" I said turning around

"That's okay I just thought I'd step in before one of the teachers who would take points did" she said

"Okay" Fred said smiling at her. I rolled my eyes at George he tried not to laugh.

"I'll see you all on Monday" professor Dragomir said

"Bye" we all said

"Dude she's a teacher you'll get no where is was fine when it was an innocent crush but this, this is a bit out of hand" George said

"It's only a three year difference" Fred said

"Yeah and your still at school and she's your teacher" Ginny said

"And she kind of has a weird air about like she seems happy but she's not" Hermione said

"I don't care you can all think what you think. It's not up to you" Fred said getting up and storing out of the hall

"I think we may have upset" George said

"Ya think" Ginny said

"What's wrong with Fred?" harry asked as him Ron and Draco came over to

"We upset him by telling him to get over professor Dragomir" I said

"Ah" harry said

"Well he needed to be told" Draco said

"Exactly" George said

"He's no fun since she started" Ginny said

"We know, he doesn't prank any more because the last one he pulled hurt her, he's always doing homework and it's boring" Ron said

"No duh" we all said

**So I hope you enjoyed it review!**

**And I know I'm getting really slack on my updates but I promise I will try harder. I pinkey promise.**

**Also I had an idea for another Fanfic. It will be a Fred/OC and the main character will be Lupin's long lost sister who always thought she was a muggle and goes to a muggle school an then Remus finds her and she goes to Hogwarts.**

**But the only problem is if I write I'll probably be slower with my updates which would suck. Do you like the sound of it? Would you read it? **

**And don't forget tell me which couple/person you want more on**

**NeOn BlOoD XxX**


	12. 9: The First Time

**Have you read my other story I put up? If you haven't you should and tell me weather you like it or not.**

**Review this story to though **

**The First Time**

**Ava's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my classroom marking papers. My class is great but some of these answers are just... where does their brain go when they do homework or tests.

I was also waiting for Fred Weasley to show up for his detention. He was already ten minutes late.

The door opened to show Fred red faced and puffing

"Your late" I said going back to my marking

"Yeah sorry about that I tried telling Snape I had a detention but he wouldn't hear it ad gave me one anyway" he said

"Uh huh" I said. I knew it was true but I really didn't have time for an explanation "your writing lines. _You must not prank the teacher_" I said

"Righto" he said pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill and started I went back to my marking.

When I finally looked up at the clock I realised it was 11 we'd been sitting here for four freaking hours

"Shit" I said standing up

"Huh? Oh wow that was quick" Fred said

"You didn't even right your lines! What is that" I asked looking at the sketch he had done

"A product for mine and George's shop when we leave school" he said

"You opening a shop?" I asked

"Yeah it's gonna be ten times better than zonkos" he said

"Ah so a joke shop" I said

"Yeah you should buy some stuff from us we've all ready made quite a few things" he said

"wow if you can put that much effort into opening a shop you should try putting a little into your homework" I said handing him his homework that just _done by Fred Weasley and the answer is yes no right left a b u 3 8. _Which was wrong

"Yeah ummm next time" he said smiling sheepishly

"Yeah you better" I said looking at his sketch closer "what's meant to be?" I asked

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he said smiling

"Alright I will" I said picking up the piece of parchment and looking at it. "It's a shoe" I said running to the other end of the class room as he had started chasing me "and it has things on the bottom" I said running to the corner "it can walk up walls. And you've cornered me against a wall" and he had I was cornered but I refused to give up the paper.

"Give it" he said holding his hand out

"Hmmmm let me think about this... nah" I said

"It'd be easier to give it to me then you won't be trapped any more" he said

"Hmmm I could really use these shoes right now" I said looking at the paper

"Well you don't have them" he said grinning trying to get the parchment

"My parchment" I said smiling and holding it close to me

"No mine" he said taking a step closer I now had to look up at him to see his ace otherwise I was talking to his chest

"Please let me go fwed" I said in my sweetest voice

"Hmmmm let me think about thins... no" he said

"Your mean" I said pretending to sulk

"No you are" he said trying to get the parchment again

"No you" I said backing my self up against the wall

"No you" he said as he started tickling me

"Now... this... is... just...pure... evil" I squealed between laughing

"Give me the parchment" he said

"NEVER!" I said and he started tickling me again

After about five minutes we both collapsed onto the floor breathless.

"Am I getting the parchment back?" he asked

"Nope" I said

"Bully" he said jumping up and offering me his hand to get up

"And don't you forget it" I said taking his hand. He pulled me and then pulled me closer to him so I had to look up to talk to him again

"Pwease" he said using the same voice I did earlier

"Nah" I said

"You will give it to me" he said tackling me to the ground the tickling me again

"Never" I said while laughing

"I won't stop until I get it" he said

"Okay, okay I give up. I surrender" I said

"You surrender?" he said

"Yes just let me go" I said

"Hmmmm okay" he said pulling me up "now give me the parchment" he said

"Fine" I said handing over the parchment not happy about it

"Aw smile" he said

"Don't feel like it" I said fake sulking

"Aw" he said lifting my head up by the chin with his thumb "why not" he asked looking into my eyes. He had the bluest eyes they were so gorgeous I could look into them all day. Then suddenly his mouth was on mine at first I was shocked but I kissed him back. And I had never felt so safe or so right in my life it was like it was meant to be

**Fred's P.O.V**

I was looking into her eyes they were beautiful then I kissed her. It was perfect my hands went around her waist and her arms around me neck hands twisting into my hair. I had never felt as happy as I did at that exact moment it was perfect.

"Miss Dragomir, Mr Weasley what do you think your doing" a shrill voice called. I jumped away from Ava

"We err ummm" Ava stuttered

"It was me not Ava" I said I didn't know who this woman was but she sure as hell wore alot of pink

"Don't take the blame if it was just you she wouldn't have kissed back" she said she had an annoying shrill voice

"What's going on?" McGonagall asked walking through the door with Dumbledore "Mr Weasley what are you doing out of bed?" she asked

"He had a detention it ran over time then umm well..." Ava's voice trailed off

"Well I just walked in on them kissing" the pink lady said

"Miss Dragomir is this true?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes sir" she said quietly looking down at the floor

"Well we mustn't be ones to stand in the way of young love. Delores, Minerva if you would" Dumbledore said leading the way out of the room. I stared after them I was expecting more of a telling off. I looked over at Ava she was staring at the door they had just walked through a single tear falling down her face

"Hey" I said pulling her into my arms "it'll be okay" I said stroking her head as she sobbed silently

"sh-she w-works for the m-mi-ministry" Ava said through sobs

"It's okay if Dumbledore is fine with it we'll be okay" I said

"You sure?" she asked looking up at me her eyes wet with tears

"Positive" I said softly kissing her lips

"I want you to stay but you should probably get back to your dorm or you'll get in trouble" she said

"I don't want to go but I agree" I said

"One more kisses though" she said smiling up at me

"Of course" I said kissing her on the lips lightly.

"I love you" she murmured against my lips

"I love you too" I said pulling back slightly so I could look at her

"Now get back to your dorm" she said smiling

"Can I come tomorrow?" I asked

"It's Saturday don't you want to go to Hogsmead?" she asked

"Will you go with me" I asked

"Yes I will" she answered

"Then I will be going to Hogsmead" I said

"Cool... now go before you get in trouble" she said kissing me quickly

"Going, going" I said smiling

I walked back to the common with a huge smile on my face and went to bed still smiling

**So in my head I had this chapter going in a completely different direction but I prefer this**

**Don't forget to review**

**NeOn BlOoD XxX**


	13. 10: Life's Not Fair

**Mwuhahaha I'm not going to be very nice in this chapter **

**But still review it**

**Life's Not Fair**

**Fred's P.O.V**

Today is my first official date with Ava this was gonna be epic it was gonna be cool. But I have to keep my cool to keep it cool. If that makes any sense.

"What are you so happy about?" George asked

"Wait and see brother wait and see" I said walking out of our room to the great hall to get some breakfast.

When I got there I saw Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Cynthia, Draco and Beth sitting at the Gryffindor table and Ava at the teachers table I smiled up at her and she smiled back something that didn't go unnoticed by my two younger sisters

"What was that?" Cynthia asked as soon ass I sat down

"What was what?" I asked. I knew I could tell them but I wanted to see the shock on their faces when they saw me and Ava

"George something is going on with Fred he's smiling and talking to us again" Beth said as George sat down next to her

"Can't a man smile and talk to his family?" I asked

"When he's been ignoring us for a few days and looking like he could kill us no he can't not without an explanation" Ginny said

"Maybe I just forgave you all" I said

"Yeah fat chance mate" Ron said

"And what was with the smiley thing with Professor Dragomir?" Ginny asked

"Exactly that, a smile" I said

"Sure thing bro, what ever you say" George said

"I got it" Hermione said suddenly

"Got what I asked?" I asked

"Fred got in late from his detention I was catching up on homework that we should have started ages ago. What happened Fred?" Hermione asked

"What do you mean 'What happened'?" I asked

"Between you and professor Dragomir" George said

"Nothing we just lost track of time she was marking papers and I was sketching some more things for our shop" I said

"Uh huh" Draco said. I knew none them believed me but oh well they were right something else did go on something great

"Mr Weasley could you please come with me?" a voice behind us asked me Ron and George instantly looked up to see Professor McGonagall

"Which one?" Ron asked

"Fred" she said

"Okay" I said looking over to where Ava was talking to the pink lady from last night and Professor Dumbledore.

"Come on then" she said waiting for me to get up

"Righto see you guys later" I said to the family and followed McGonagall out Professor Dumbledore, the Pink Lady and Ava behind us a bit. This was about last night and I knew it. We were in deep shit.

**Ava's P.O.V**

I was sitting at the table when Fred walked in. I smiled at him and he smiled back as soon as he sat down he was interrogated by his family it was quite funny the way he kept a straight face and the others just seemed to be getting more and more stressed as he wouldn't answer their questions

"Miss Dragomir, could we have a word?" Dumbledore asked the lady from last night behind still wearing pink. I swallowed loudly and saw Fred talking to McGonagall

"Of course sir" I said standing up

"Okay we shall talk in my office, off we go" he said leading the way. We were a bit behind Fred and McGonagall. This was about last night I knew it. Fred looked back at me and smiled reassuringly I tried to smile back but I couldn't I could loose my job Fred could get expelled anything could happen.

"Miss Dragomir, Mr Weasley, please take a seat" I sat down in a seat next to Fred opposite Dumbledore's desk. Fred took my hand and squeezed it I squeezed his back

"miss Dragomir as a teacher I'm sure you know kissing the students and keeping them out when they are meant to be in their common room's is against the rules" the pink lady said in her annoying shrill voice

"Yes" I simply said

"I think what we need to know is if they truly love each other or not. If not then I must say I am disappointed in Miss Dragomir if they are I say we leave them be" Dumbledore said

"it's not about whether they love each other it's about respect for the rules" the pink lady said "and I think that teachers having relationships with the students is out of order and the teacher at hand should be fired" she finished with looking at me

"That not fair" Fred exclaimed

"You have no say in this boy" the pink lady said

"It wasn't her fault it was mine I kissed her" Fred said

"She is the oldest here she must take some responsibility"

"No. Ava leaves I leave simple" Fred said

"Fred don't throw your education down the toilet just for me" I said

"But it's not fair" he said

"Life's not fair boy and she must pay for her actions" the pink lady said

"Can we stop talking about me like I'm not here?" I yelled. Fred jumped at my out burst but kept hold of my hand all the same.

"Delores I have the final say in whether Miss Dragomir stays or not and I say she stays end of story." Professor Dumbledore said

"The minister will be hearing about this" the pink lady said walking over to the fire place and flooing out.

"Well I say we will all be meeting up again someday soon but for now enjoy this lovely sunny day in Hogsmead

"Thank you sir" I said smiling at the old man

"Thank you professor" Fred said leading the way out. "It will be fine" Fred said as soon as we left the office seeing the sad look on my face

"You said that last night" I said

"And it's still the truth didn't you hear what Dumbledore said he has the final say on whether you stay or not" Fred said

"She's bringing the minister into it Fred" I said

"And he doesn't say whether you stay or not" Fred said he was confident I was staying

"Love you" I said giving him hug and kissing him lightly on the lips

"I love you too" he said kissing me back

**Okay I was gonna be meaner but this chapter was getting a but long so I'll post another one probably later today but first homework**

**Review please and my homework will be easy :p**

**NeOn BlOoD XxX**


	14. 11: You're Done

**You're done**

**George's P.O.V**

"What do you think McGonagall wants?" Cynthia asked

"No idea" I said

"We'll meet him in Hogsmead. Come on" Ginny said

"Yup come on" I said

"Where are we meeting him?" Ginny asked

"Three Broom Sticks or Zonkos is where he will look first" Ron said

"Yeah so what we just hang out there until he finds us?" Beth asked

"I duuno" I said

"He's your twin" Cynthia said

"Tell me something do you know where Ron is 24/7?" I asked

"No. And I don't think I want to" Cynthia said

"There you go then" I said

"Are you on your man period George?" Hermione asked

"What? No!" I said "do men even get periods" I said as we set off the road to Hogsmead

"It's a saying when men are getting touché and grumpy they have their man periods" Ginny said

"So like when you're grumpy and pissy and everything annoys you-"Ron said

"-Yes, Ron" Ginny said cutting him off

"Touché" me and all the boys chorused

"Ginny..." Draco said

"Shut up" Cynthia said hitting him over the shoulder

"Cynthia..." Ron said

"If you guys carry on you are gonna have really hurt shoulders by the end of the day" Fred said coming up behind us only he wasn't alone he had his arm around Professor Dragomir

"Professor-"I said

"-It's Ava outside of school" she said cutting me off

"Okay where we going?" Fred asked

"I wanna go to Zonkos see the new stuff they have and compare it to our stuff" I said

"Then me and you are breaking off from everyone" Beth said looking at me

"Of course" I said

"And us Draco" Cynthia said

"And us, Ron" Hermione said

"So are we Harry" Ginny said

"Of course" all the guys chorused

"Looks like we're on our own whether we want to or not" Fred said

"Looks like" Ava said

"Do you guys really care if you're alone or not" Harry said

"No not really" Fred said

"Righto see you guys later" Draco said as Cynthia dragged him off

"Have fun" we all yelled after him

"Wait hang on a minute that's our little sister" me and Fred said "don't have fun really don't have any fun!" we both yelled

"Come on harry" Ginny muttered to harry obviously not wanting us to hear

"We can hear you" Beth said

"Yeah what ever" Ginny said

"Hey does any one know where Hayley is?" Harry asked

"She was talking about going to Hogsmead with some friends and in class yesterday so she's probably somewhere" Ava said

"Okay thanks" Harry said

"We aren't spending all day looking for Hayley" Ginny said dragging him off

"Right Fred you joining me on the trip to Zonkos?" I asked my brother

"Yeah you coming Ava?" he asked her

"Yeah" she said

"That's gonna be funny a teacher in a joke shop" Beth said

"They can deal with my jobs already hanging by a string" she said

"Why?" me and Beth asked as we went on our way to Zonkos

"'cause of me" Fred said

"How is it your fault?" Beth asked

"Delores Umbridge doesn't like the relationship, so when Dumbledore said I could keep my job she said she was bringing the minister into it" Ava said

"Delores who?" I asked

"Have you seen the lady in pink around the school lately?" Fred asked

"Yeah she was in my charms class" Beth said

"Yeah _that's _Delores Umbridge" Ava said

"speak of the devil and the devil shall appear" Fred said nodding in the direction of a woman with a pink dress and pink cardigan pink shoes and a pink bow in her short curly mousey brown hair and she was talking with the minister of magic

"Oh shit" Ava and Fred said at the same time than ran off in the other direction me and Beth ran after them

"What are they gonna do it's all down to Dumbledore" Beth said once we had found a hiding place

"Yeah but he doesn't want to get even more on the ministers bad side does he?" Ava said

"Your job is fine don't worry" Fred said pulling her into a hug

"You have no say in that Mr Weasley" a shrill voice behind me said

"Miss Dragomir could we speak to you alone" a deep voice said that I instantly knew was the minister for magic

"I'm coming with her" Fred said

"Might as well just say it here Cornelius" the shrill voice said

"Yes, yes alright" the minister said I turned around to see the pink lady and as I said the minister

"What is it minister?" Ava said

"You will work up to the Christmas holidays then you will be done working at Hogwarts and Delores here will be taking over" Fudge said

"What!" Fred exclaimed

"Fred its fine" Ava said all though she didn't look to happy

"Right now that's settled me and Delores will be on our way" Fudge said apperating then the pink lady did.

"Hey it's okay" I Fred heard muttered. Then I heard the sniffing and when I turned around and saw Ava crying into Fred's shoulder

"If it makes you feel any better when we open our joke shop you can have a job there" I said. She looked up and gave me a sad smile

"Thanks" she said

"Damn she is gonna be a bitch of a teacher, if it's any help you'll be deeply missed by the students" Beth said

"It helps a bit, but what would make me feel heaps better is a butter beer" she said

"Come on then" Fred said picking her up and putting her on his back in a piggy back style

"Hey" she said then he started running

"That's cute" Beth said staring after them

"Yeah" I said turning to face her "we have two choices follow them or finish our date" I said

"Hmmm I don't know" Beth said stepping closer to me so she had to look up to talk to me and I had to look down

"Well I don want a drink" I said

"Me too" she said "but if we're with them we can't really talk can we"

"Go get a drink but sit somewhere else" I said

"perfect" she said standing on her tippy toes and gently pressing her lips to mine when I reacted she deepened the kiss and put her arms around my neck and her hands tangled up in my hair I put my arms around waist and pulled her closer. A bark broke us apart

"What the hell dad!" Beth exclaimed. The dog quickly took the form of Sirius Black _oh shit I'm dead_ I thought to myself.

"I just wanted to see my family 'cause I was bored" he said eyeing me up

"Dad what ever you're thinking don't" Beth said. I was grateful because I could I feel myself breaking under his gaze.

"Uh huh, how long" he asked still looking at me

"Today now bugger off" she said pushing him into the trees he came from

"Aright I get the picture, be seeing you" he said looking at me again then he took the form of a dog and ran off into the woods

"Well that was awkward" I said

"Just a wee bit" she said taking my hand and we started walking to the tree broomsticks.

**So I know I was a bit of a bully towards my characters here but that's what makes it interesting**

**Any don't forget to review and if you haven't already check out my other HP story This Is My Life**

**FredAndGeorgeAwesomeness**

**P.S. I changed my name **


	15. 12: The Family Just Grows and Grows

**The Family Just Grows and Grows**

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Harry like I said we are not spending all day looking for your sister I'm sure she's fine" Ginny said taking hold of my hand

"I have to tell her something dad told me in a letter so if it takes all day it will it's important" I snapped "no wait that came out a bit to harsh my mum's pregnant so I need to tell Hayley, I'm sorry" I said quickly at the hurt look on her face

"This family is just gonna get bigger and bigger isn't it" she said smiling

"Bigger and bigger" I said

"Have you heard about Bill and Fleur?" she asked me

"No last I heard is that they were fully in love and never left each others **side**" I said

"They got engaged" she said

"Oh wow that's cool" I said it was but I'm a guy I don't really get excited about weddings

"Show some excitement harry" she said

"Hey I'm happy for them really but guys don't get excited about weddings" I said

"Hey there's Hayley" she said and just as I turned my head to see her she started full on snogging Seamus. "Harry leave it tell her later" Ginny said trying to pull me away

"Oi!" Ron yelled going up to Hayley and Seamus. I was thankful for him as I couldn't get out of Ginny's grip

"Ginny let me go" I said

"Fine" she said letting me go

"What are you doing to my sister?" I said walking up to them

"Same thing you do to his sister he doesn't seem to care" Seamus said

"Yeah well I trust him, _you_ on the other hand I don't" Ron said

**Ginny's P.O.V**

"That poor girl is doomed" Hermione said standing next to me

"Just a bit" I said

"What's going on over there?" Cynthia asked walking up to us with Draco

"Seamus was making out with Hayley and Harry and Ron didn't like it" I said

"He what" Draco exclaimed

"If you go over there Draco I will bat bogey hex you" I said

"Alright, alright still not happy about it though" he said sulking

"Oh get over it she's already got Ron and Harry over there I'm pretty sure she's embarrassed enough" Cynthia said

"Shall we go wait for them in Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked

"Might as well they're gonna be a while by the looks of it" I said

"Come on then" Cynthia said leading the way in

"Wow looks like this is the place to be today" Draco said and he was right there wasn't a spear table in sight

"We could go sit with Ava and Fred" I said

"Alright lets go" Hermione said

"Hey guys" Ava said sadly as we sat down she looked like she had been crying

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked

"Oh yeah I'm fine" she said

"You sure?" Cynthia asked

"Yeah I'm fine" she said. It was obvious she wasn't but we weren't going to press it

"Where are Ron, and Harry?" Fred asked

"Embarrassing Hayley" Cynthia said

"How?" Ava said

"She was making out with Seamus and they saw and then it all went down hill from there" I said

"Well I wish her and Seamus good luck" Fred said

"Speaking of" Ava said as Harry, Ron, a pissed off looking Hayley who was holding hands with Seamus came into the crowded pub. Harry and Ron spotted us and walked over to us Hayley looked around for any where else to sit and when she couldn't find one she and Seamus reluctantly came to sit with us

"Hello" Fred said smiling at Hayley

"Bugger off" she said sending a death glare at her brother and Ron

"Aw come on I didn't do anything" Fred said

"What ever" Hayley said

"You're awfully quiet Seamus" Draco said. I heard Cynthia slap him under the table

"I'd rather not say anything than say something wrong an most likely get killed" he said looking at Harry and Ron

"Cut them some slack I don't think they'd kill you" Fred said "just really badly hurt you"

"That's not that comforting" he said

"I know" Fred said putting his arm around Ava

"Oh hello professor" Seamus and Hayley said only just noticing Ava

"Please out side of school I'm Ava" she said

"Oh okay" Hayley said looking around the table waiting for someone to tell her what's going on

"They're going out now" Hermione said

"Oh" she said

We spent the rest of the day wondering around Hogsmead together and when Harry told everyone about his and Hayley's mum being pregnant we were all so happy it was amazing and then all the girls went off and brought baby stuff for lily it was wired we didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl but we all brought boy stuff so lets hope it a boy

** Sorry it's shorter than usual.**

**Please review **

**FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness**


	16. 13: Letter Time

**Hey guys this isn't really chapter well it is but it's just made up of secret love letters and letters to family 'cause im just gonna go straight to Christmas holidays**

_Dear Tonks, Remus, Teddy and Alexandra_

_How are you all? Is Ted still playing up? I reckon he'll be just like dad and Sirius with the amount of time he's been spending with them. Is Alex still trying to read her books over Remus' shoulder? She'll be just like her dad she will._

_I'm happy for you al that they haven't shown any sign of lycanthropy you must be too Remus one of your biggest fears no longer has to be one._

_School has been okay I guess studying for OWLs is hard and Ava said she would kill us personally if we didn't an O on the things she taught us but on the topics that the toad is gonna teach us she said she doesn't care. She's really cool once you get to know her (Ava that is not the toad) you'll like her Tonks Teddy and Alex will love her too. God I'm starting to sound like Fred. Yes he is still lovesick god bless us all when she's left._

_See you all at Christmas_

_From, Harry, Ron and Draco_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm gonna say this now dad if you kill George when we come home for Christmas I will kill you, deal? How are you? How's the job hunting going mum? Are you still trying for a baby? Actually don't answer that I don't want to know plus there is enough small people already, but then it would be nice if hey could all go to school together... second thought just no I don't want a little brother or sister I have enough._

_When we come home for Christmas can you snap some sense into Fred for us? He never stops going on about Ava. Its Ava this, Ava that, Ava's so brilliant. Blah blah blah. _

_Love ya, Beth_

_Fred, _

_Meet me in my class room at seven tonight please. If anyone asks it's a detention. _

_Love you soooo much, Ava_

_Dad_

_I heard mum is getting really grouchy do I have to come home for Christmas? I'm not looking forward to a grouchy mum. Any ways how are you? How's mum? Is it a girl or boy? Please be boy I don't want another little sister. **Hey I don't want a little brother and an older one please let it be a girl. **_

**_Love ya_**

**_Hayley _**_this letter was originally meant to be from just me Harry_

_Dear Harry, Ron and Draco_

_We're fine, how are you? Yes Ted is still playing up if it wasn't for your mums he would probably dead Ted** haha dead Ted that rhymes**. Don't mind Remus I think he's lost it. **What and you haven't? **Fair enough. I agree with you on how he'll end up like Sirius and James, the fact that they have been acting like their 15 again I'm doomed **your not doomed you just don't have much help. Alex does still try and read when I'm reading she also doesn't go to bed without being read to Ted on the other hand likes to be chased around until he has no more energy left. We are very happy they haven't showed any signs of lycanthropy but they are showing signs of being a Methmorphmagus. Not sure how I'm gonna handle that can you imagine twins that can change their appearances I'm dead.**_

_I may not know her but I think I like Ava already she seems like she gets along with all of you and can keep Fred in line that's great. Don't go to harsh on the toad next term she does work for the ministry and do try hard on your OWLs **unlike me, James and Sirius. Okay well at least I tried they didn't and still passed something that never cesses to amaze me.**_

**_See _**_you **at **Christmas_

_Tonks, **Remus, **Ted,** and Alex **_

_Dear Beth,_

_I will kill him if he hurts you that's all and I will die a happy man so take that! Haha I'm babysitting Ted and Alex they are monsters more monsters than Remus on a full moon. I know scary right. We are fine, how are you? Your mum is at the potters with Tonks, I think James is working or something, so I'm not sure how the job hunting is going except for the fact that she hasn't got a job yet. Why does everyone think me and your mum are trying for a baby? One was bad enough and seeing these guys I don't think I'll be able to handle it again._

_I'll try and maybe James, Remus, Lucius and Arthur could help that'll scare him a man to 5 man chat _

_Love ya too_

_Dad AKA Padfoot AKA Sirius_

_Harry and Hayley_

_How come all the other parents and people who don't go to school get Dear... and I just get Dad? **And how come it was just addressed to your dad and not me and your dad? ** Yes she still is grouchy. And yeah you do have to come home for Christmas it will be our last one with just 4 potters so ha de ha ha. **We don't know whether it is a boy or girl we decided it will be a surprise.** Your mum decided_

**_Love from Mum _**_this letter was originally meant to be from just me Dad (Girls eh Harry)_

_George. Meet me in _The_ broom cupboard at 7 tonight ;) Beth_

_Ginny, your brothers are gonna kill me for me this but meet me in _the_ broom cupboard at 7 tonight ;) Harry_

_Harry, if you EVER touch my sister like that again you will no longer have our hands. George_

_George, next time don't walk in on us and don't do that to my God Sister either. Harry_

_Ginny, Sorry about last night I'm trying to calm George down but I'm not successful sorry harry may be dead. Beth_

_Beth, I'm sorry about that too maybe we should (as in us girls) sort out a table thing for _the_ cupboard or just say if we have plans to use it or something. I don't think Harry is dead yet. Ginny_

_Professor Ava Rose Dragomir,_

_You will be missed Dearly by staff and pupils alike. It is a great loss to see you leave I have tried to keep your job but the minister is the minister for a reason. _

_Attached to this letter is the pay you should have got for a years work. Please take it you deserve it. _

_Many regards_

_Albus W.P.B Dumbledore_

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I can't take this money as I didn't do the full years work I will just take what I need for the time I worked. You were a great boss and I will miss working for you _

_Thank you again_

_Ava Dragomir_

_Ava, _

_I insist you take don't upset a poor old man now_

_Albus_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_I'm not happy about it but I will _

_Thank you_

_Ava_

_Miss Dragomir _

_You will be missed by all your classes. Don't worry we will give the toad hell for you. There will never be a cooler teacher._

_Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hulflepuff_

_A note to all students,_

_ Have a safe and happy Christmas, have fun and don't forget to do home work. To those staying the Christmas diner will be served at 3 o'clock 25th December_

_Marry Christmas_

_Professor Dumbledore _

**_that was actually heaps of fun to write hope you enjoyed it christmas holidays next on my list. please review_**

**_FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness_**


	17. 14: the name of this chapter is to long

**So thank you to Nikki Ride and muentiger for the reviews. Ummm so yeah like I said I'm going straight to the holidays now. So ummm enjoy :D**

**Old Friends Reunited in a Not so Friendly Way**

**Fred's P.O.V**

I walked of the train holding hands with Ava the others behind me

"Mum! Dad!" Hayley yelled running over to her mum and dad

"Aw Teddy's here" Cynthia and Beth said going over to where Remus and Tonks stood with James and lily

"My god child" Harry said following the girls

"Well looks my mum and dad aren't here, shall we go see the baby people" I said to Ava

"Sure why not" she said as I lead her over to them.

"Hey guys" I said "wow he has turquoise hair" I said looking at Teddy in Harry's arms

"Cool eh" Tonks said

"More hair changing ability people I don't think I can handle it" Ron said

"Well your gonna have to four people in our family can do it now" George said

"Sorry we're late" my mum said coming through the barriers looking flustered

"'s okay Teddy and Alexandra have kept them entertained" Remus said

"Yeah my own son hasn't even said hi to me" James said

"Oh hi Dad hi Mum" Harry said waving awkwardly as he was still holding Teddy

"Same with my daughter" Sirius said

"Hi dad" Beth said

"And they haven't even said who that is, but I'm pretty sure we can tell" Lily said pointing at Ava

"Hi I'm Ava" she said

"Surprise, surprise" James said which earned him a whack over the head from Lily "what all I'm saying is that it was a easy guess" he said rubbing his head

"James mate I suggest you shut up before Lily murders you" Sirius said

"Yeah that would probably be a smart move" Remus said "never get a pregnant woman angry" he said wincing at what I can guess is a memory from when Tonks was pregnant

"Right anyone up for dinner at our place?" Mum asked

"That would be lovely Molly" Lily said smiling

"I'm just gonna agree with her" James said

"Smart move, and yes that would be nice" Remus said

"Sounds like a plan" Sirius said

"Hey Dad where's Mum?" Beth asked her dad

"Job hunting I guess I never really know these days" he answered

"Oh okay" she said

**Sirius's P.O.V  
><strong>"hey Dad where's mum?" Beth asked me. Good point where is she I hardly ever see her any more she says she's 'job hunting' but she leaves really early in the morning and comes home really late so I never see her

"Job hunting I guess I never really know where she is these days" I answered truthfully

"Oh okay" she said. I knew she wanted to talk to her mum what teenage girl didn't need to talk to her mum. Actually I don't know and probably never will because I'll never be a teenage girl... well I hope I won't but there is always the possibility of a curse gone wrong. But no it probably won't happen

"What are you thinking about Sirius?" Remus asked

"If there is a curse that can turn you into a teenage girl" I said. Beth gave me a strange look

"Yeah I'm not related to you" she said going to stand by the potters

"Yes I know I'm strange we established that in our 1st year moony" I said before he could say any more

"Alright, prongs I think Padfoot is loosing the plot" he whispered the last part to James

"He never had it to begin with" James said back

"I can you two, you know that right" I said

"We know we mean for you to hear" Remus said

**_A few hours later_**

"Right come on Beth we better head home" I said standing up

"Aw dad do we have to?" she asked

"Yup now get your skinny arse moving" I said

"You looking at my arse? That's just not right" she said

"Shut up" I said

"Bye guys see you soon" she yelled to every one

"Bye guys" the called back. We flooed home. I heard a noise in the kitchen and looked at my watch jenny wouldn't be home by now would she?

"Go unpack your stuff" I told Beth

"Yes sir" she said going up stairs

"Who's there?" I asked going into the kitchen

"Who's that" a man's voice asked, it sounded somewhat familiar

"Sirius Black I live here, now who are you I said stepping into the kitchen

"Peter Pettigrew" said plump little man who looked terrified

"Sirius? What are you doing home so soon?" Jenny asked standing in the door way in a silk night gown and dressing gown it was then I noticed my old friend peter was wearing a dressing gown, my dressing gown

"What the hell jenny?" I said

**Okay I know it's short but I felt like leaving it there for some suspension**

**Any way review and tell me what you thought. Thanks **

**FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness**


	18. 15 Babies and Firewhiskey Not a Good Mix

**Soooo what happened last time?**

**Oooohhhh yeah bad Jenny, bad**

**Babies and Firewhiskey, Not a Good Mix**

**_Reminder:_**_ "Sirius? What are you doing home so soon?" Jenny asked standing in the door way in a silk night gown and dressing gown it was then I noticed my old friend peter was wearing a dressing gown, my dressing gown_

_"What the hell jenny?" I said_

"It's nothing Sirius" she said "Peter is just an old friend"

"Old friend my arse your sleeping with him!" I yelled

"Dad, Mum? What are you fighting about?" Beth asked walking into the kitchen taking in her surroundings. "Ummm what the hell mum? Who is this?"

"Peter Pettigrew, can you go to one of your friend's houses?" Jenny said. Beth looked at me for help

"Go wait in the living room" I told her

"Okay" she said waking to the living room, I doubt she'll be in the living room more likely trying to hear our conversation

"Sirius she doesn't need to here this" Jenny said

"well she's not leaving when we're done me and her will go stay somewhere" I said "any way like I said are you sleeping with him!"

"No I am not! How could you think such a thing" She exclaimed

"All signs are here Jenny" I said "This is what you've been doing when you've been 'Job hunting'?"

"No!" she exclaimed

"Can I leave?" Peter asked

"You stay right there. You're meant to be a friend! Friends don't do this to each other" I said

"I'm sorry Padfoot I didn't mean to" he said

"Don't Padfoot me only friends can call me that" I said

"Sirius you want the truth? Here's the truth you're controlling, immature, annoying, stupid and I HATE YOU AND I WANT YOU AND BETH OUT OF MY LIFE!" she yelled hitting the table

"You what?" I asked

"Hate you and you and Beth out" she said matter of factly

"What's wrong with Beth? And shouldn't I be the one yelling" I said

"Everything is wrong with Beth she's to much like you and nothing like me" she said

"Fine" I said walking out of the kitchen and into Beth who had tears in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug "nothing is wrong with you you're the most wonderful girl there is" I said

"Where are we gonna stay?" she asked

"Friends for now I guess" I said

"Can we go to the Weasley's?" she asked

"You just want to see George don't you? Besides James and Remus would be offended if I didn't go to them" I said

"Can we go to see the Babies" she asked

"Sure" I said letting her go so she could hold onto my arm and we apparated to the Lupin's. I knocked on the door

"Sirius what are you doing here?" My cousin asked

"Jenny was cheating on me with Peter and then kicked me and Beth out, can we stay here for the night?" I asked

"Of course do you want me to call James over so you Remus and James can talk?" she asked

"Sure" I said

"Are Teddy and Alexandra still awake?" Beth asked

"I was just putting them to bed want to help?" Tonks asked

"Yeah" she said walking of to the nursery

"Hey Padfoot" Remus said walking over to me

"Hey moony" I said slumping onto the sofa

"here's what I think of the situation she's a bitch she was never worth it I'm glad I don't have to see her ugly mug again and you are ten times better off" James said walking through the door "oh and Pettigrew is no longer a Marauder and should be sentenced to death!" he finished sitting down next to me

"Nicely put prongs when's the execution?" I asked

"I'm free tomorrow" he answered

"Moony?" I asked looking at my more sensible friend

"I'm in" he said. Me and James looked at him shocked, I thought for sure he'd be reasonable and just talk reasonable courses of action but hey I'm not saying I don't like this moony hell this moony is awesome. "What? We came up with that rule in school if any of us slept with each others girls we are sentenced to death" he said

"I love your memory man love it now let's drink fire whiskey" James declared

**The Next Morning**

Urgh my head it hurts so much. Wait why am I on a couch? Oh yeah. I should probably get up.

"Well done you got my husband hammered" Tonks said walking in to living room and sitting on the arm chair opposite me

"I think he should have the same treatment I had" Remus said sitting on the arm rest with a big cup of coffee in his hands. He looked worse than the day after the full moon. Ooopps my bad.

"I was thinking the exact same thing" Tonks said smirking. Oh this can not be good "bring 'em in Beth" she called. Oh shit she has my daughter in on it this is not good

"morning dad, meet my god child" she said placing Alex on my chest "her nappy needs changing I think you should do it I've already done it today" she finished walking out of the room "and this is Teddy and he's crying make him stop" she said walking in with Teddy and placing him by my head "now Tonks is taking me to the Weasley's, see ya" she said walking over to Tonks and then the apparated to the Weasley's.

"Nice just casually leave to hung-over men with two kids" I said sitting up trying not to drop Teddy and Alexandra "is Beth really Alex's godmother?" I asked

"Yup was quick to take Tonks up on the offer too it was almost funny how quick she said yes it would have been if she didn't spit coffee all over me. Harry is Ted's godfather" Remus said

"The more irresponsible marauders kids are the more responsible marauders godparents" I said

"Seems like it, poor Hayley is left out" Remus said

"yeah if only you had triplets" I said as Teddy's cries got louder "actually I take that back if only you had one kid, maybe none, then my head wouldn't hurt as much" I finished holding Teddy trying to get him to stop crying

"Funny that's exactly what I said this mooring and Tonks and your daughter hit me over the head with a newspaper" Remus said "that didn't do wonders for the Hanover"

"I bet it didn't and I'm glad you love me enough not to do that" I said just as he threw a pillow at my head

**Hope you liked it please review. Don't worry Sirius will be his normal self and out in the dating world again**

**FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness**


	19. 16: Evil Plan

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been buried in a mountain of homework... still am but I feel like I owe you a chapie.**

**The Evil Plan**

**Beth's P.O.V**

Me and my dad flooed home from the Weasley's and when we got home there was a noise in the kitchen, dad looked at his watch and frowned

"Go upstairs and unpack your stuff" he said

"Yes sir" I said. I went upstairs and took all my dirty clothing out put it in the washing, put my books parchment and quills on my desk and my few clean clothes back in my draws and went back downstairs to yelling.

"It's nothing Sirius," I heard mum say "Peter is just an old friend"

"Old friend my arse you're sleeping with him!" dad yelled

"Dad, mum? What are you fighting about?" I asked looking around, there was a plump man in dads dressing gown and mum was wearing her short silk dressing gown I hadn't seen her in since her and dad went away for a while, suddenly it hit me what was going on "Ummm what the hell mum? Who is this?"

"Peter Pettigrew an old friend, can you go to one of your friend's houses?" mum said. I looked at dad to see if I should go to my friends or not

"Go wait in the living room" he told me

"Okay" I said. I wasn't going to wait in the living room though I was going to listen to how this was going to play out

"Sirius she doesn't need to here this" mum said. Pfft she can't tell me to do anything

"Well she's not leaving when we're done me and her will go stay somewhere" dad said. Go dad you tell her whose boss "any way like I said are you sleeping with him!"

"No I am not! How could you think such a thing" She exclaimed. _'Cause all the signs are there_ I thought to myself

"All signs are here Jenny" dad said we so think alike this is probably what she's been doing when she's been 'Job hunting' "This is what you've been doing when you've been 'Job hunting'?" like I said great minds think alike

"No!" she exclaimed. Bullshit

"Can I leave?" a squeaky voice asked

"You stay right there. You're meant to be a friend! Friends don't do this to each other" Dad said. They were friends? How could he do that to dad!

"I'm sorry Padfoot I didn't mean to" he said. Padfoot no way was this man a marauder!

"Don't Padfoot me only friends can call me that" dad said. That's right dad you tell him.

"Sirius you want the truth? Here's the truth you're controlling, immature, annoying, stupid and I HATE YOU AND I WANT YOU AND BETH OUT OF MY LIFE!" mum yelled, there was a bang like she was hitting something. She hates us!

"You what?"Dad asked

"Hate you and you and Beth out" she said matter of factly

"What's wrong with Beth? And shouldn't I be the one yelling" dad said. Yeah what is wrong with me, and he should be yelling.

"Everything is wrong with Beth she's to much like you and nothing like me" she said. _WHAT! How could she say that _I thought to myself I could feel the tears' welling up in my eyes, my own mum hates me. Dad came out of the kitchen and pulled me into a hug

"Nothing is wrong with you you're the most wonderful girl there is" he said

"Where are we gonna stay?" I asked

"Friends for now I guess" he said

"Can we go to the Weasley's?" I asked, I really wanted to see Cynthia and George.

"You just want to see George don't you? Besides James and Remus would be offended if I didn't go to them" I said

"Can we go to see the Babies" I asked, at least they'd keep me more entertained than Harry and Hayley, not that I don't love them but we don't get along as well everyone else

"Sure" he said letting me go so I could grab his arm and apparate to the Lupin's dad knocked on the door and Tonks answered

"Sirius what are you doing here?" she asked

"Jenny was cheating on me with Peter and then kicked me and Beth out," dad said matter of factly can we stay here for the night?"

"Of course do you want me to call James over so you Remus and James can talk?" she asked. Wow she really does know these guys

"Sure" dad said walking in me following

"Are Teddy and Alexandra still awake?" I asked

"I was just putting them to bed want to help?" Tonks asked

"Yeah" I said following her to the nursery. From the nursery we heard James declare

"Here's what I think of the situation she's a bitch she was never worth it I'm glad I don't have to see her ugly mug again and you are ten times better off. Oh and Pettigrew is no longer a Marauder and should be sentenced to death!"

"Gotta love James" Tonks said

"If you say so" I said putting Alexandra's pyjamas on her. The men were slowly getting louder and louder so when me and Tonks got the babies to sleep we sat in the kitchen with some tea and snacks and talked about random stuff and about school

"So you're going out with George Weasley eh" Tonks said

"Yeah" I said smiling shyly

"How long?" she asked

"Umm we started going out a few weeks ago" I said

"So you're all pretty much all coupled up" Tonks said

"Yeah but Ron and Hermione are constantly fighting so I don't know how long that will last, and I think George and Fred are just about ready to kill Harry" I said

"Wow what's Harry done?"

"Kissing Ginny" I said matter of factly

"BYE JAMIE!" we heard Remus yell

"How the hell did they get him drunk" Tonks muttered going through to the living room "James Potter you are in no state to apparate home by your self"

"But I've got work in the morning" James slurred

"I'll take you, Beth make sure these to get to bed" Tonks told me

"Yes ma'am" I said walking over to where dad and Remus were rolling on the floor laughing loudly

"I DON'T WANNA SLEEP BETHY!" dad yelled when I tried to pull him up

"Shut up you'll wake the kids up" I said

"Don't talk to e in that tone young lady" he said pointing his finger at me

"Come on Remus" I said turning my back on my dad

"But, but, but, but, but... I can't come up with any reasons" Remus said

"Good now get to bed" I said

"You're not my mum" he said

"No but your wife put me in charge" I said

"Oh, night Paddy I'm going to bed" Remus said

"PUSHOVER!" dad yelled

"Good point, I SAY MORE FIRE WHISKEY" Remus said

"Oh no you don't" I said walking over to the bottles of fire whiskey and picking them up. I went into the kitchen and got the both a glass of water "here drink this" I said

"What is it" Remus asked

"A new type of fire whiskey" I lied to get them to drink it

"It's good I want more" dad said shoving his glass in my face

"Of course" I said getting him some more water. After they had about five glasses Remus said

"I'm tired nighty night, Paddy and Bethy"

"I'll sleep here" dad said lying down on the couch

"Okay night" I said walking back into the kitchen. I heard Tonks come in through the front door

"Well done how did you do it?" she asked walking into the kitchen and sitting opposite me

"Water is a new kind of fire whiskey" I said smirking.

"I'll have to remember that one" she said laughing slightly "I've set a bed for you in the nursery for you"

"Oh thank you" I said "I might go to bed now I'm shattered"

"Night"

**The Next Morning**

I woke up to a screaming sound

"Urgh what the hell" I said sitting up "oh yeah" I said standing up and picking up the crying Teddy and Alex and taking them into the kitchen where Tonks was, she looked up and me and smiled evilly

"I have an evil plan you in?" she asked

"Evil plan? Of course I'm in" I said

"Brilliant. Give me Teddy and follow" she said taking Teddy off of me. I followed her into her and Remus' room, she sat down on the bed next to Remus and motioned for me to the same "now place Alex just there" she said pointing to the place next to Remus' head

"Oohh you're cruel... I like it" I said smiling putting Alex down

"Urgh" Remus mumbled turning around and falling out of bed

"Well I wasn't planning on you to fall out of bed but that just made it funnier" Tonks said taking his hand and pulling him up

"You are evil" he mumbled

"I know but you love me" Tonks said

"I will if you make me a coffee"

"If you change Teddy"

"Fine and Beth can change Alex" Remus said

"I can?" I asked

"Yup" he said

"fine" I said picking Alex up and walking to the nursery and changing her into and bubble gum pink top that said 'daddies magic girl' and some blue jeans with purple flowers on the pockets "there gorgeous" I said kissing the top of her head.

**So hope you liked and don't forget to review **


	20. 17: Positive? Negative? Maybe?

**so because I know you guys are way to kind to admit it I'll say that chapter definitely wasn't my best so I'll try harder on this one I promise**

**Positive? Negative? Maybe?**

**Beth's P.O.V**

Tonks was feeding Teddy and Remus was feeding himself a big mug of coffee so I fed Alexandra.

"I have and idea" Remus said suddenly

"I think I know exactly what you're thinking and I can say I agree" Tonks said

"Can you two tell me what you're on about?" I asked

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to be Alexandra's godmother" Remus said

"Oh my god yes!" I exclaimed. Then Alexandra made a really funny face like she was taking a shit then it hit me she probably was and teddy started crying

"Feel like picking on your dad?" Remus asked

"Don't I always?" I asked

"True. Okay wait till we call you in then bring Alexandra in then bring in teddy" he said smiling

"Okay" I said just as Tonks stood up and left the kitchen

"Bring 'em Beth" Tonks called

"morning dad" I said walking into the living room "meet my god child" I said placing Alex on his chest "her nappy needs changing I think you should do it I've already done it today" I finished walking out of the room again getting the now screaming Teddy and walking back into the living room "and this is Teddy and he's crying make him stop" I said and placing him by dad's head "now Tonks is taking me to the Weasley's, see ya" I said smiling evilly at him and walking over to Tonks "get me out of here before he kills me" I whispered to her. We quickly apparated to the Weasley's and I tripped over a gnome and onto to George

"Hello to you too" he said kissing my forehead

"Hi" I said

"Hi guys where is your mum?" Tonks asked

"In the kitchen" Fred said walking into the Garden hand in hand with Ava

"Okay thanks" Tonks said walking into the kitchen

"BETH! Get up here now!" Cynthia yelled from her bedroom window

"I'd be scared her and Draco have been up there all day" George said

"If they had wouldn't you of killed Draco by now" I said

"Yeah I suppose we would have" Fred said

"Ummm you did try" Ava said

"BETH! We mean it! Here now!" Draco's Voices came out of the window

"I better go" I said kissing George on the head and walking into the house and up o Cynthia's room "what's so urgent?" I asked walking into Cynthia's room

"This" Cynthia said chucking a pregnancy test at me

"What about, oh" I said. It was positive "you guys are in big shit"

"Thanks for the help" Draco said

"What am I meant to say congratulations? Is it a girl or a boy? I'm just stating the truth" I said

"Shut up just 'cause your life is so perfect is no reason to start looking down your nose at us" Cynthia snapped

"My life perfect? My life is far from it" I said

"Your an only child and get what ever you want when you want it, your parents never fight you have great friends and nobody ever looks at your parents like they might go on a rampage and kill every muggle born in sight!" Draco yelled

"I hate being an only child it gets lonely and, I thought I did have great friends and if you must know my parents just split up last night because my mum was sleeping with someone else, and nobody looks at you parents like that Draco!" I yelled back at him "but you know if you want to think my life is perfect that's fine, I'll be downstairs if you need me" I finished walking out of the room and down stairs

**George's P.O.V**

I walked into the house just in time to catch the end of the argument

"Your an only child, your parents never fight you have great friends and nobody ever looks at your parents like they might go on a rampage and kill every muggle born in sight!" Draco yelled

"I hate being an only child it gets lonely and, I thought I did have great friends and if you must know my parents just split up last night because my mum was sleeping with someone else, and nobody looks at you parents like that Draco!" Beth yelled back. I never knew her parents split up that's probably why Tonks brought her here. I heard Beth say something but couldn't catch exactly what then I heard the door slam and Beth came running down the stairs and right into me.

"Cynthia did I hear that right? Are you pregnant?" I heard Ron yell

"WHAT!" me and Fred exclaimed running up the stairs

"GEORGE!" Beth yelled

"FRED!" Ava yelled

"Yeeeees" me and Fred said turning around to face the girls

"Leave Cynthia alone" Ava said

"Never said anything about Draco did they Forge" I said facing my brother

"No, no I don't believe they did Gred" Fred said running up the stairs before Beth or Ava could say anything

**Cynthia's P.O.V**

"Cynthia Rose Weasley! Answer us" Fred yelled. He, George, Ron and Harry had me cornered in my room, Draco was standing next to me looking scared shitless and Beth, Ava, Hermione and Ginny were standing at the door sending worried glances at each other

"When you ask me in a civilised manner I'll answer you" I snapped

"Um hate to point out the obvious here, but there is a pregnancy test on the floor over here and it's positive" Ava said picking in up

"What!" George exclaimed walking over to Ava and taking it from her

"Boys calm down it's a muggle one not completely accurate she'll have to take a potion to be sure" Ginny said

"I can go and get one now, but only if you all promise not to kill anyone until she's taken it and it's positive, okay" Ava said

"Fine" Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Draco and me all said together

"Good I'll be back in about five minutes" Ava said apperating out

"So are we all kind of calm?" Hermione asked walking further into the room and putting a hand on Ron's shoulder

"How are you going to tell mum and dad?" Ginny asked

"Pfft screw being scared of your mum and dad can you imagine what my dad will do to you Cyn" Beth said trying to lighten the mood

"Yeah I think I'm more scared of Sirius, but I have no idea" I said

"Have you thought about how we're going to break the news to Lucius and Narcissa that we murdered their only son, Gred?" Fred asked George

"No idea I think we'll just say 'hey look your son knocked our sister up so we my have killed him' how does that sound Forge?" George said

"Perfect, Gred perfect, but your ideas always are"

"Aw I'm touched Forge, touched that you would say that"

"Oh your guys aren't even being funny" Draco said

"you see if I was in Draco's position Forge, I would shut up and think before I say anything to my girlfriends older, bigger twin brothers" George said sending Draco the evils and Draco just thought of stood back and tried to blend into the Wall

"Fred, George Remember what Ava said" Beth said

"She we couldn't kill, nothing about hexing him half to death" Fred said. And Beth wacked him over the head, I gave her a thankful smile but she just turned her head around and ignored me.

"Okay, Cynthia drink this then go and pee on this" Ava said walking into the room and handing me a small vile of potion and a piece of parchment

"Okay" I said nervously walking out of the room into the bath room. I drank the potion it tasted disgusting, after drinking that I peed on the parchment it was kind of like the muggle one but this was accurate unlike the muggle one if it went purple it was to early to tell but it defiantly was a possibility if it went pink it means you are pregnant and if it went green it means you weren't. After five minutes I looked at the parchment it was...

**So yes I'm leaving it there I'll update when I can and again I'm sorry for the last chapter it wasn't the best.**

**Please review and you'll find out if Cynthia is Pregnant or not quicker**

**FredAndGeorge'sAwesomness**


	21. 18: Need You

**I'm not going to bore you with an A/N so we'll just right to it shall we?**

**I Need You**

_After five minutes I looked at the parchment it was..._

Pink. Shit, fuck, bugger, and any other swear words you can think of. I sank to the floor tears in my eyes wondering how I was going to tell everyone thinking my mum and dad will hate me, thinking everyone would, Beth already does, who's to say everybody else won't. Oh god my life sucks so much at the moment

"Cynthia, its Ava is you okay?" Ava asked knocking on the door. I got up and unlocked the door and showed her the pink piece of paper "oh, it's okay, don't worry" she said wrapping her arms around me "I'll go in first and calm everyone down then you can come in okay and I promise they won't go mental, you need all the support you can get" she said giving me one final squeeze and walking back to my room.

**Ava's P.O.V**

"You need all the support you can get" I said giving her one last squeeze and walking out of the bathroom and back to her bedroom to soften the blow for everyone

"So?" Fred asked pulling me onto his lap

"Don't go mental at her, don't kill Draco or whatever else you're planning to do" I said looking around the room. I felt Fred stiffen underneath me "she's upset and needs the support so she has people to lean on, and someone to push her to o stuff like telling your parents okay? So blow of you steam now, so she can come in and tell you" I finished looking at everyone in the room

"Okay" Ron said, I was surprised I thought he would be among the last to agree, then Harry nodded his head and then Hermione, Ginny and Beth we all turned to look at Fred and George

"What? They asked in unison

"Guys come on, she's your little sister, and you don't want to lose her do you?" Hermione said. The boys looked at each other eyebrows raised

"Fine but we want a good game of quidditch afterward" the said

"Good, I'll go get her" I said jumping of Fred's knee and walking out of the bedroom "ready?" I asked Cynthia when I saw her sitting in the corridor back against the wall

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said standing up

"Come on then" I said taking her hand and leading her in

"It was positive" she said once she was standing in the middle of the room, the tears forming in her eyes again

"Hey it's okay" Beth said going up to hug her

"You're not upset with me any more?" Cynthia mumbled wrapping her arms around Beth

"No, but I'm still upset with Draco because of what he said" answered. Ginny then got up and wrapped her arms around the two girls followed by Hermione

"GROUP HUG!" Fred and George yelled running up the group of girls Fred dragging me along with them

"Harry, Ron, Draco get over here" Cynthia called

"Yeah come on guys" Fred said

"Ummm okay" Draco said edging over to us

"You two too" Beth said trying to point at Harry and Ron

"Fine" they said walking over to us

"Aw that's sweet" a voice said from the door way, we all looked up and saw James standing there

"Hi James" we all said

"Beth, me, moony and your dad are going out to ummm talk to someone" he said

"you can say if your going to Pettigrew I heard to guys talk about it last night, just make sure you don't get caught" she said

"Yeah it would suck if you guys ended up in Azkaban" Fred said

"Yeah the three marauders in Azkaban, I'd almost feel sorry for the dementors" Cynthia said

"Yeah, we'll make it look like an animal attack" he said winking and walking out

"Oh dear poor Pettigrew" Ginny said

"Yeah what did he do any way?" Harry asked

"Oh ummm well he slept with my mum" Beth murmured

"Oh I'm sorry" Ginny said

"Nah it's all good she hated me and my dad any way only a matter of time" she said

"Oh" Hermione said

"Yeah any way we've got bigger fish to fry, like a mini Cynthia and Draco" Beth said

"Yeah how are you telling mum?" Ron asked

"Oh ummm I don't know" Cynthia said

"You could be subtle about it, like leaving the test in the bath room then there is only a certain amount of people it could be and then just give of hints and stuff" Draco said

"Yeah but the leaving it in the bathroom she'll jump to the conclusion that it's Ava 'cause she's the oldest Girl that lives here at the moment" Fred said

"Good point" George said

"You could put something of yours next to it like a ring or bracelet that she knows you have" I said

"Hey that's a good idea" Harry said

"Dumbledore didn't make me a teacher for no reason" I said smiling

"Use your signet ring Cyn" Ginny said

"okay, I'm going" she said getting a ring out of a jewellery box, putting in her pocket with the pregnancy test and walking out of the room.

"So how do you think mum and dad will react?" Fred said

"I reckon they'll be pissed but then they'll be happy" I said "it will all work out okay in the end"

"I hope your right" Draco said

"Harry, your sister's here!" Molly's voice drifted up the stairs

"Ergh what does she want?" he said standing up and leaving the room

"Ha, think if Hayley never said anything on the train ride up to Hogwarts at the begin of the year thins might of never happened" Draco said

"So you're shifting the blame to Harry's younger sister" Fred said menacingly

"Fred" I warned

"No, I, it's, just, please don't hurt me" Draco whimpered

"George he thinks we're gonna hurt him" Fred said laughing

"Nah we're just gonna torment you for ever and ever, I mean you're family now" George said

"Poor him" Beth muttered

"Sometimes I wonder how none of you have killed each other yet" I said smiling

"Done, dad nearly saw me but I'm done" Cynthia said walking in

"I thought he was at work" Ron said

"He is he's just come home to grab some lunch then is going back" Cynthia said "hey where's Harry?" she asked

"Gone downstairs his sister is here" Hermione said

"Right I'm off you lot be good, see you later" Arthur called up

"Bye" we all said in unison. We all looked at each other and laughed

"We've been spending too much time with twins" Ginny said

"CYNTHIA ROSE WEASLEY GET HERE NOW!" Molly called

"Oh shit" Cynthia muttered walking out of the room everyone hot on her tail

"Is this yours!" Molly asked pointing to the pregnancy test

"Yes" Cynthia said so quietly you could barely hear her

**So tada told you I'd get it up soon, even though I should be writing my English speech which I haven't even started, and is due on Monday, bugger so I'm going to get onto that while you lot read this. Don't forget to review**

**FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness**


	22. 19: I'm Sorry

**My lovely, lovely, lovely reviewers I'm having mega troubles with this story, so here is my plan I'm going to post this little bit I have for this chapter then I'm putting it up for adoption so sorry and please don't hurt me, but I'd rather this was written by someone who can write it ad write it well, than have it written badly or have sit there not getting updated for ages. Please forgive me. But any way without further ado the tiny little bit I have for you**

**I'm Sorry**

**Cynthia's P.O.V**

"What! When? How?" Mum exclaimed

"Mum, I'm sure you know how babies are conceived" Fred said

"You shut up Fred Weasley" she snapped. Oh dear I am in trouble she has never told any of us to shut up before

"Yes mum" he said putting his head down

"You lot go I just want to talk to Cynthia, and I guess Draco, actually Ava could you go to Malfoy manor and get Lucius and Narcissa" she said

"Yes Molly" Ava said giving me and Draco an apologetic glance

"Oh and could you get Arthur for me please"

"Hey why we're t it, why don't we get, Remus, Tonks, Lily, James and Sirius" I said

"Might as well then they can take this lot somewhere so we don't get interrupted, Ava could you get al of them too please"

"Yes Molly" Ava said picking her wand up and apperating to where ever she thinks she'll find them

**so yeah I know it's short, but like I said it's up for adoption if you decide to adopt I will give all the ideas I had for this story and I promise to read it and when I can review it so please adopt it. And again I will say I'm so sorry, really, really, really, really, really sorry and please forgive me**

**FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness**


End file.
